Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is the third installment in the Just Dance series. It was released on''' October 11, 2011''' for the Wii and Xbox 360 and December 9, 2011 'for the PS3. Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On The Xbox, There is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Track listing * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song * "**" - Also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * (P) - PAL (Europe) exclusive. * (BBE) - Best Buy exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * (PS) - PlayStation 3 version, but available as a DLC for the Wii. * (D) - The song is also in the demo version of this game (Xbox 360 only). * (TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) exclusive (Xbox 360 exclusive in Europe). * (4D) - Also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * (K) - Also on Just Dance Kids. * (K2014) - Also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * (SD) - Also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * (BEP) - Also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. * (H) - Also on The Hip Hop Dance Experience. * (J2) - Also on Just Dance Wii 2. * (NOW) - Also on Just Dance Now. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. * In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. Unlockables Songs and alternate routines can be unlocked in the game depending on your Mojo. * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. * (E) - Is an unlockable extreme version by inputting a code in the title screen. The code is, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right". * (J2) - Also on Just Dance Wii 2. * (U) - Unlocked with the use of Uplay on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, normal gameplay on the Wii. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. * (NOW) - Also on Just Dance Now. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. * "*" - Covered song. * () in artist column - Cover artist of the song. * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. * (U) - Unlocked via Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note that downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. * All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. Wii * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(2)" indicates that the song is also featured in ''Just Dance 2''.'' * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also featured in ''Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also featured on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also featured on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Wii. * A "(NOW)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Now. Wii Packs Xbox 360 * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. '''Xbox 360 packs Trivia *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points to unlock everything. * This game has the first extreme, sweat, hold my hand, and mash-ups. *When censoring words, it doesn't use the three dots "..." unless it's a recycled DLC that did use them. *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 list are listed in the order above. *This is the game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding Hey Boy Hey Girl: it's purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 version, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, sometimes more advanced. This is also the case with Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *The store is not available on the PS3. *Hayley Williams of Paramore is not credited for "Airplanes". This is fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * On Wii and PlayStation 3, to get a star, you just have to cover it in half, while on Kinect you have to cover it all. It's certainly because on Wii and PlayStation 3, the moves done with left hand don't give points. ** This is actually the only (at least clear) nerfing of Kinect points, due to the fact that the Kinect sometimes scores many more moves than other consoles. However, this is not the case for all routines. * This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii. * The bubbles in the menu for songs are actually squares in the game files. * This is the third game in the Just Dance series but It's technically the fourth game Ubisoft has created related to Just Dance. * Gold Moves seem to be more sophisticated on Xbox 360 than on the Wii and PlayStation 3. The Xbox version comes in slower and gradually than all at once like on Wii. It then proceeds to wait a second and then plays out the effect. Again, this is slower and gradual on the Xbox version than Wii. The gold move after shine will only occur on the Xbox if it was performed correctly. Gallery Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers Videos File:Just_Dance_3_Trailer_(E3_2011) File:Just Dance 3 launch trailer File:Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer File:Just Dance 3 Menu (Wii)-(PAL)-(Special édition Katy Perry) File:Just Dance 3 Menu Spéciales (Wii)-(PAL) pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games